List of Planned OCs for the Future
Add your planned OCs here! Just add them and a brief description! Amaru900 My Planned OCs will be here. PvzFanatic PvzF The character embodiment of PvzFanatic ManinBlack00JK King Pin and Balla Two males; they control the Bowling Lanes and are part of a Mafia type crew in the restaurant. Haunter A male doll animatronic/ghost that controls Melissa and Hannah. DJ Rush A Valentine's Day themed animatronic that serves as a Matchmaker with Lindsay. Top Chef The unfinished remodel of Chef that wants to kill EVERYTHING. Shadow Meredith A hallucination by Melissa; occasionally tries to kill the guard. Meme A hallucination that wants control of everything. TheVinnyLord Icee A powerful polar bear animatronic that guards Phobe. Luckee A smart and hyper dog animatronic that guards Phobe with Icee. Rowan An old, withered, and wise raven animatronic advisor for the Animatronic Kingdom. Timmy A hunter eagle animatronic that carries out Phobe's orders. His code is: "Kill one man, and you are an assassin. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god." Will A lonely wolf animatronic that is isolated and rejected by everyone, but is used as a minor messenger for the Animatronic Kingdom. Hawkins A thief and a pirate animatronic hawk hired by Phobe to do smash-and-grab work. Sae Tan/Future Mr. Tan in the future, after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed, where he gains the status of being rich from hippie donations, and he opens a new place for the children called the Animatronic Kingdom, reusing the old animatronics he designed at the previous place he was employed at. Mr. Tan then employs three nightwatches to protect and watch over his precious creations overnight. Foxstar241 Icy (Not to be confused with TheVinnyLord's Icee) A sweet and innocent looking eagle who seduces almost everyone to her bidding; though her dark secret is found out by Holly, Stella, Celia, and Abigail. Rachel A duck who is usually depressed but has a cheerful side to her. Chara A cold-hearted wolf, he slaughters every human he sees during the night. He also tries to kill Holly for fun, but tries to kill Abigail and Rachel for food. Antony A dog who is working with Icy; he also seduces everyone in a different way, by song and music. Like Icy, his secret is found by the same people. Hazel and Strawberry Hazel A cream colored cat with brown ears, paws, and tail tip. She brings good luck where ever she goes; the smarter and younger of the two. Strawberry A white cat with strawberries on his head and tail. He is slightly ignorant; the more stubborn and older of the two. DsFanboyCategory:Information Toy Chiconnrygle The main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2. Endoskell An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is a hallucination/Animatronic Dominic the Dentist An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is an active animatronic. Toy Silver The remodeled version of Silver Freddy. Bolt-Weed Toy Bungale A remodeled Bungale. Ghoul The spirit of a dead child. Jumpscares anything he finds that's alive. Malissa A human archer who NEVER misses her target. RandomzSunfish23901 Cluckie A white chicken who always holds onto an egg. Until the second night, some random time after 2:00 when the egg "hatches" (the egg is programmed to open), Cluckie only wanders around the pizzeria. After the egg hatches, the chick makes a beeline to your office, starting at the location the egg hatched in, and Cluckie stops. They go back to their starting point the next night. The Ghosts Odd Cheese Kuro An evil killer cat puppet/animatronic that has a mysterious past. Proto A crash test dummie/ aninatronic that is supposed to tell kids being safe when driving during the day.At night...well thats another story. Ivan the iguana Ken Allen He's your average night guard, who has surprisingly survived 5 freaking weeks at Freddy's! Cityws Y A human shape-shifter, will be occasionally used for games, but mostly for RP's, will be a guard. Gaomon332 Darcy Dog An animatronic dog that was almost made to annoy the player. While in most games she cannot harm them, she is very annoying and will attract the other animatronics to you with her constant blabber. Want to keep her away and close the door? Nope! She'll just smash the window and jump in, which leaves you even more vulnerable than you were before. Foxy coming down the hallway? No problem! Just close the doo- oh wait, the windo- AAH! Jessica "Far" River The sister of a famous detective who went missing after the events of Five Knights at Freddy's. She is not at all a pushover, being both very athletic and very intelligent. She prefers being called by her nickname, Far, because her brother always had the nickname "Near". She thinks that it suits her more than Jessica. Natalie Smith The younger sister of Nigel, she lost her ability to walk at the age of 10, due to Nigel's bad aim, long story. She takes the night shift at Freddy's one night while Nigel is on vacation, but she is kidnapped and Nigel has to come home early to find her. She is as rich, if not richer, than Nigel due to various bets they have, which she somehow always seems to win at.